Instituto de Lanzadores, sexta parte
by CriXar
Summary: El verdadero motivo tras una pesada broma entre secundarias sale a la luz y es tratado de resolver, mientras las angustiadas amistades de la víctima de este juego esperan averiguar su paradero.


-Viejo, relájate.- dijo el troll al teléfono. Aunque en la situación hallada no fue la mejor elección de palabras.

-¿Relajarme? ¡Un montón de desconocidos de llevaron a Trixie a quien sabe donde! Y ese Twist...- respondió el Shane hecho una furia.

-No es nada nuevo, ¿sabes?- le aseguró su tercer amigo en la línea: Pronto.- Los cretinos competidores de la Academia Blakk tienen una especie de "ritual" antes de competencias grandes.

-¿Ritual? ¿De qué hablas?

-Algunas escuelas sabotean la cancha antes del juego, otras secuestran a la mascota. Pero ellos son un poco más directos. Secuestran al jugador estrella del equipo contrario durante unas horas para dejarlo nervioso todo un fin de semana. Muchos terminan perturbados después de tremendo susto y desertan antes de incluso iniciar el encuentro.

-¿Eso significa...?

-Uno, que si Shinai no te hubiera echado del torneo, al que habrían secuestrado serías tú.- respondió el troll.- Y dos, que Trixie estará de vuelta en un par de horas máximo.

-Aún así es suficiente tiempo para que le hagan algún daño.- continuó el chico preocupado.

-No suelen ir muy lejos. El que te tomen por sorpresa y te lleven a un lugar que no conoces suele ser un susto suficientemente grande.- agregó el topoide.

-Lo que no comprendo es que rayos hacía Twist allí.

-Es uno de los principales rivales de nuestro instituto. Supongo que quería estar presente en todo el asunto.

-Espero que sea solo eso...- comentó Eli antes de despedirse de ambos. Juego o no, el hecho de tomar a alguien no le parecía nada alentador y menos tratándose de su chica.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Tan solo esperar el regreso de Trixie o irrumpir en la academia rival sin una buena justificación. Lo segundo le causaría más problemas de los que poseía ya y no quería estropear las cosas más con su padre. No quería darle otra decepción.

La policía había sido ya alertada y estaban atentos, aunque no tomaban mayor acción por el escaso tiempo que la muchacha llevaba sin aparecer. Dos horas se cumplirían en breve.

Los amigos del joven Shane no estaban tan equivocados en todo caso. Trixie no había sido llevada muy lejos de allí. Se encontraba en el gimnasio de su propio instituto, reguardada por el propio Twist para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- preguntó ella por casi centésima vez aquella hora, sentada con sus brazos cruzados.

-No.- respondió el chico.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-No.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-¡No! ¡No puedes! ¿Es que acaso no comprendes el termino de "secuestro"?

-Esto no es un secuestro. Es el patético intento de un grupo de lanzadores desesperados por asustar a la competencia, lo cual por cierto están bastante lejos de lograr.- replicó la pelirroja más que molesta.

-Bueno, al menos, ¿podrías intentar quedarte callada hasta que te dejemos ir?

-Depende, ¿en cuanto tiempo será eso?

-No te lo diré.

-Entonces no esperes que deje de fastidiar.- "amenazó" la cautiva.

-¿Es tan malo pasar un rato conmigo? No solían ser así las cosas. Fuimos muy buenos amigos.

-No es mi culpa que te hallas vuelto un total bobo cuando comenzamos la secundaria e interpretaras mal las cosas.

-Yo no interpreto nada mal.

-¿Quieres fingir entonces que aquella tarde en la que intentaste besarme por que creíste que me gustabas nunca pasó?

-¿No era así?

-¡Jamás fue así! Twist, tú eras como un hermano para mí.

-¿Hermano? ¡Ja! La "friend-zone" tiene otro nivel ahora.- exclamó fúrico el lanzador.

-Mira, en serio me gustaba salir contigo, pero no eres mi tipo. ¿Comprendes? En serio quería que fuéramos amigos, y ahora estoy retenida en mi propia escuela un fin de semana con un sujeto que no pudo buscarse otra chica.

Eso último realmente lastimó a Twist. Trixie había sido, en efecto, su mejor amiga durante años. Su amistad no se había arruinado por que le confesara que gustaba de ella, si no por que había insistido en eso luego de ser rechazado.

-No es discutible ahora que comencemos de nuevo, ¿verdad?- preguntó ya un poco más calmado. Trixie lo miró un poco sorprendida por su repentino cambió de temperamento.

-Eso depende de tí.- respondió finalmente con calma. Twist la miró apenado y rápidamente desvió su mirada al suelo. Se levantó de su asiento y con la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, donde más colegas del chico resguardaban por la llegada de cualquiera que quisiera hacerse el héroe.

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?- le preguntó uno con tono fuerte al verlos.

-Ella se va.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás...?

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Ella se va!- le replicó Twist mientras la chica se escabullía entre ambos.

-Esto no va a detener la competencia de este viernes.- dijo ella volteando un segundo.

-Lo sé.- respondió Twist antes de verla partir.

En el mismo parque en el que Trixie había desaparecido, Eli se encontraba en una de sus bancas. Se le había ordenado que no interviniera de ningún modo en la corta investigación que llevaban hasta entonces y mucho menos que la buscada él por su cuenta ya que podría correr peligro.

Se había resignado a esperarla allí, aunque ni él mismo creía que en cualquier caso ella regresaría o la regresarían al mismo lugar del que fue llevada.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurró más para sí que para la chica cuya foto observaba en su celular.

-No te responderá. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?- preguntó su padre caminando hacia él. Sus repentinas palabras le sobresaltaron.

-Yo, eh, sí. Ya lo sé.- Will tomó el lugar a si lado.

-¿Alguna idea de quien pudo hacerlo?

-Los chicos y yo tenemos unos sospechosos.

-Más vale que no estén pensando en ir a patearles el trasero después de que ella regrese. Se meterán en problemas.

-Ganas no me faltan.- aseguró su hijo.

-Yo sé que la extrañas, pero debes tener fe. Tal vez solo haya salido a pensar las cosas sola y haya olvidado avisar en donde se encuentra. No lleva mucho tiempo allá afuera después de todo.- intentó tranquilizarle antes de acudir de regreso con su aún cumpleañera esposa.

Eli suspiró y dió una revisada más a la carpeta de fotografías en su celular de él y Trixie. Varias razones tenía su padre para prevenirle de hacer algo tonto. Los Shane eran, al fin y al cabo, bastante protectores.

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- contestó sin molestarse mucho en ver de quien se trataba.

-Hey, amigo.- saludó Kord.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Peor que hace un rato. No puedo creer que no me dejen ayudar a buscarla.

-Son los protocolos, Eli. Estoy seguro de que sabremos algo de ella en cualquier momento.

-Eso espero.

-Y, solo por curiosidad, ¿qué tan ansioso estás por encontrarla?- preguntó su compañero, sorprendiendo y enfureciendo un poco al chico con tal pregunta.

-¿Qué tanto? Kord, es de mi novia de que quien hablamos. No llevamos precisamente años juntos como tal, pero la conozco desde hace mucho y la quiero. En serio es muy importante para mí y solo deseo tenerla de vuelta. En verdad no puedo creer que me preguntes algo como eso. ¿Es que no sabes que tanto la necesito?

-Aw, cielo, esa es la cosa más tierna que he escuchado en mi vida. Yo también te quiero.- respondió la voz de... ¿Trixie? Eli quedó perplejo y más que confundido mientras el troll y la muchacha reían al teléfono.

-¿T-Trix?- llamó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Si, Eli?- respondió ella aún sonriente.

-¿P-Pero cómo...? ¿Tú estabas...?

-Regresó hace unos diez minutos.- aclaró el troll tomando su celular de vuelta.- Los oficiales ya se retiraron. Ella vino a mi casa cuando no te encontró en la tuya. Su celular estaba en tú casa aún, así que quisimos darte una sorpresa.

-Estaré allí en un segundo.- dijo rápidamente el chico antes de colgar.

Tras retirarse con sus colegas del campus rival, para Twist era más preocupante que pensaría Trixie luego de todo el extraños suceso que el hecho de que podrían ser atrapados por la policía por privación de libertad o intrusión en una propiedad escolar.

Sin más que decir o hacer para poder toparse con la que esperaba accediera al menos ser su amiga nuevamente, regresó a su casa, esperando no ser severamente regañado por su director al regresar a clases por haber fallado la tradición previa al partido de su academia.

-Por última vez, estoy bien.- aseguró la previamente secuestrada chica a su novio, quien no la había dejado alejarse de sus brazos desde el momento en el que la vío de nuevo.

-¿De verdad no te hicieron daño?- preguntó el Shane al terminar de cubrirla de besos.- Por que te juro que si esos sujetos te pusieron una mano encima, yo...

-Eli, relájate.- pidió la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- Ellos no me hicieron nada. De verdad. Además, ¿cómo se atreverían? Saben muy bien que soy una buena lanzadora.

-¿Sabían? ¿Cómo sabían? ¿Quienes eran?- preguntó Pronto, quien se les habia unido luego de enterarse del regreso de su amiga.

-Los sujetos de la academia de Blakk.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el topoide.- Es una tradición.

-Lo lamento, Trixie. Tú no tenías que pasar por nada de esto. Es a mí a quien hubieran tomado si ni hubiera metido la pata con ese disparo en la oficina de Shinai.- dijo Eli decaído enterrado su rostro en su cuello.

-Deja de culparte.- dijo le chica ya con un tono más autoritario, separándose un poco de él.- Ya verás como les daré su merecido al dejarlos viendo el polvo en la competencia.

-¿Participarás aún?- preguntó Kord sorprendido.

-Oh, sí.- aseguró Trixie.- Esto ya es personal.

 ** _Y desempolvamos este fic de casi diez meses sin actualizar para terminarlo finalmente._**

 ** _¿Alguien lo recuerda?_**


End file.
